


Туман

by Refable



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Outdoor Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refable/pseuds/Refable
Summary: Вы видели что-нибудь прекрасное в серой погоде? В проливных дождях? В фантастических приключениях и жутких монстрах? Мальчик Лео видел. Но один случай заставил его бояться этой чудеснейшей погоды...
Kudos: 2





	Туман

**Author's Note:**

> Писанина, созданная на чувствах. На желании.  
> Возможно, слишком сумбурно...

Кажется, нет ничего лучше тумана. Просыпаться, конечно, в такую погоду утомительно, как и в дождь. Хочется спать дальше, видеть сладкие сны про приключения и фантастические миры, где с тобой всегда будет друг. Ещё противнее просыпаться под раздражающий звук будильника на телефоне и вибрации стола. Мелодия, казавшаяся раньше спокойной, становится невыносимой, заставляет желать выбросить этот телефон к чертям собачьим. Но ты знаешь, что это не продлится вечно и тебе всё равно придётся вставать. Без настроения и желания жить.

***

Так каждый учебный день просыпался маленький Лев, которого мама ласково называла Лёвочкой. Мальчик не был отличником, но женщина была упрямо уверенна, что ее сынок самый умный среди сверстников, и часто задаривала подарками. Не такими грандиозными, как, например, машинки на радиоуправлении или айфоны, однако достаточно интересными, чтобы не сломать в первый день. Мальчик же был неприхотлив и почти безразлично относился к игрушкам и сладкому. Ему больше всего нравилось смотреть в окно и наблюдать за серой погодой.

И вот однажды наступил именно такой день. Гнев на будильник тут же отпал, когда мальчик увидел туман. Он начал с нетерпением собираться, чтобы побыстрей выйти на улицу.

— Будь осторожен, — напоследок сказала мама, чмокнув сына в лоб.

— Не волнуйся.

Долгожданная погода не заставила ждать. Тяжёлый рюкзак за плечами почти не чувствовался. Мальчик вдохнул приятный воздух полной грудью. Радиус обзора составлял примерно шесть метров, но это только поддавало интриги. В такое время мальчик чувствовал себя героем какого-нибудь мультика, где важную роль играли приключения и борьба с монстрами.

Дорога до школы занимала примерно двадцать минут. За это время Лео мог полностью погрузиться в атмосферу выдуманного мира, уже и забыв, что идёт в школу. По пути ему встречались люди и машины, на месте которых он видел чудовищ из глубокой бездны, пожирающих девочек. А деревья — блуждающие стражи, с острыми копьями. Но не успел он отойти от дымки возбуждённого воображения, как увидел краем глаза странную тёмную фигуру. Она стояла на месте, и было непонятно: то человек или дерево? Мальчик не стал заострять на этом внимание и пошёл дальше, хотя блаженное неведение спало, и он понял, что до школы осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Настроение пропало. Ноги стали тяжелее, словно налились свинцом. Идти дальше совсем не хотелось. Не в такой чудесный день.

И тут у маленького мальчика пронеслась мысль: «А может прогулять? Всего разок». О да, эта подсознательная мысль, которая как будто принадлежит совсем другому существу, что постоянно норовит тебя подставить. Мальчик замешкался, остановившись. Он думал, как поступить, пускай и очень хотел последовать этому совету из подсознания. И не заметил, как что-то подошло сзади. В нос ударил резкий запах, перед глазами всё стало расплываться, а ноги уже не держали.

***

— … -ся

— … -пайся…

— Просыпайся!

Мальчик попытался открыть глаза, но их что-то туго сжимало. На запястьях чувствовалось что-то ворсистое, что тоже больно стягивало кожу. Прохладный воздух обжигал глотку и лёгкие. Голова кружилась.

Мальчику резко стало страшно. От неожиданности он произнес всё вслух:

— Что? Где я? Почему я ничего не вижу? Что ты?! Что происходит?!

Голос с хрипотцой усмехнулся. Мальчик заёрзал, движения давались с трудом. Он лежал на земле, что чувствовал руками. И, кажется, без куртки. Да, точно без куртки.

Что-то зашевелилось, звук шуршания — и с него спала повязка. Светло-серый свет ударил в глаза, хотя он был не настолько ярким. Перед взглядом появилась чёрная собака.

Мальчик вскрикнул, но ему тут же зажали рот. Ему было очень страшно. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь вырываться и кричать. Но только мог мычать.

— Чш-ш-ш… Тише… — произнёс голос, доносившийся сверху.

Лео приоткрыл глаз. Всё расплывалось.

— Я хочу с тобой поиграть, — сказал пёс, не открывая пасть. — Давай я уберу руку, а ты не будешь кричать. Договорились?

Мальчик испуганно кивнул. И только сейчас понял: над ним была не голова собаки, а маска.

— Я отпускаю.

Мальчик хотел закричать, но что-то его остановило. Он не смог выдавить ни звука. Только часто дышал.

— Молодец, — как-то нежно произнес голос с хрипотцой.

Человек в собачьей маске поднялся, открывая вид на небо. Серое и красивое. Но руки мужчины потянули его голову на себя. Теперь мальчик сидел и лицезрел своего похитителя.

— Где я? — шёпотом спросил ребёнок.

— Ты снаружи, — беззаботно ответил человек.

Лео огляделся вокруг. Почти ничего не видно, кроме земли с вялой травой.

— Болит что-нибудь?

Мальчик был поражен таким вопросом. Похититель спрашивает: не болит ли у него что? Слишком странно. И его поведение слишком странное. Это заставляло насторожиться, а сердце — биться чаще.

Лео смог только произнести звук «э», не зная, что можно ответить. Но и промолчать было боязно.

— Значит, ничего.

Мужчина подхватил ребёнка, поставив на ноги. От резкого движения у мальчика закружилась голова, и он повис в чужих руках, пытаясь удержаться. Стоять на ногах было трудно: мешали связанные сзади руки, ботинки тянули вниз.

— Давай поиграем в прятки: я ищу, ты прячешься. Понял? Но для начала…

В руке мужчины блеснул шприц. Мальчик вскрикнул, почувствовав боль в шее. Он хотел вырваться, но его крепко держали за голову. Ему вводили какую-то жидкость, что противно текла под кожу. Мальчик мычал в одежду похитителя и плакал. Когда препарат был введён, мужчина в маске его отпустил, и мальчик плюхнулся на землю.

— Игра началась, — сказал человек и пошёл назад, растворяясь в тумане.

По шее скатилась капля крови. Маленькое сердечко билось в страхе перед неизвестностью. Расширенные зрачки пытались увидеть странного человека, но беспощадный туман скрывал его. Уши вслушивались в шуршанье травы и стук сердца.

Мальчик с трудом пытался встать, несколько раз упав. Наконец встав на ноги, он стал ещё сильнее всматриваться, но почти ничего не было видно. Слёзы катились одна за другой, надвигалась паника, грозящая истерикой. К горлу подступал комок.

— Ма… Мама! — прозвучал по полю жалостный крик запуганного мальчика и был проглочен туманом.

Он трясся. Удержаться было трудно. Вот-вот упадет и заревёт во весь голос. Но надо было спасаться. Он не знал, почему тот так легко его отпустил, и не был уверен, что сможет убежать. Но оставаться здесь не было желания.

Мальчик побежал в противоположную сторону. Было неудобно, ноги постоянно подкашивались и спотыкались. Лео бежал куда-то в туман, в это серое пространство. Картина расплывалась, а уши вслушивались в каждый хруст. Ему чудилось, что то монстры, которых он напридумывал, и что они за ним гонятся. Он их будто видел, но и в то же время нет. Везде было пусто. Ничего. Пустота. Вокруг один туман, он один…

Всё стало казаться нереальным, чем-то странным и мистическим. Воздух всё чаще и чаще обжигал лёгкие. Туман становился всё гуще и гуще, пытаясь полностью проглотить мальчика.

Детское воображение разыгралось не на шутку. Он не просто видел или слышал что-то, но и ощущал: до ног, до груди, до шеи, до щёк, до волос… А со всех сторон:

— Иди сюда

— Иди…

— Малыш…

— … плачь…

— … съем…

Он не знал, куда повернуть голову. Везде было что-то размытое. Он со всех сторон видел что-то чёрное. А ещё глаза… Волчьи… Клыки… Рык и вой.

Мальчик спохватился и помчался со всех ног. Но слабые конечности не выдержали, и тот упал. Удивительно, но он ничего не почувствовал. Им завладел животный страх. Тот самый древний страх, который издавна спасал слабых существ от хищников.

Ноги понесли дальше. Из-под ботинок летела пожухлая трава. Сзади слышался безжалостный звук стука лап об землю, перемешиваясь с его собственным. Он опять упал, но не сдался. Лео падал так несколько раз, даже не замечая, что по подбородку давно текла кровь, пропитывая одежду. Кое-где прилипла грязь.

Но он не чувствовал. Он плакал. Он хотел жить.

Звери окружали. То там, то там его хотели схватить. Он уворачивался от их лап, падал, катался, но убегал от монстров.

Он уже не знал куда бежит, чувство равновесия подводило. Он не помнил, откуда бежал и где был волк. На звуки он не мог ориентироваться, потому что они были везде. Тело слабело с каждой секундой.

Туман стал темнее с одной стороны. Мальчик на ватных ногах пошел в ту сторону, хотя очень боялся. То оказался лес. Могучие деревья, на которых не везде была листва, были похожи на стонущих утопленников, которые пытались за что-то схватится. Мальчик сильно поднял голову вверх и почувствовал, как летит. Теперь перед ним была только серость. Он слышал звук…

Звук шуршания усиливался. Медленно или быстро, но к нему что-то приближалось. И тут он услышал тот самый голос:

— Ай-ай-ай! Так не пойдёт…

Взгляд не мог сфокусироваться на тёмном объекте. Изображение то расплывалось, то раздваивалось. В голове была тяжесть, но и одновременно парящая лёгкость, словно он лежит в воде и покачивается на слабых волнах.

— Мой бедный малыш…

Произнесла фигура и приблизилась к ребёнку. Мальчика подхватили на руки, а он откинул голову. Чувство полёта было слишком быстрым. Он ничего не соображал. Перед глазами только перевёрнутое поле, поглощённое туманом. Это было так монотонно, что он не понял, когда звук прекратился и он снова оказался на земле. Его привела в чувство вода. Черная фигура поливала лицо мальчика, убирая большими пальцами всю грязь. Холодная жидкость затекала под одежду, последующий за этим холодок пробирал кожу до приятных мурашек.

Шуршание. Грубый хлопок. Он снова на руках. Теперь он видит, как удаляется от чего-то, похожего на машину. Но воображение рисует огромного рычащего монстра. Мальчик вскрикивает, прижимается к внезапно спасительной фигуре и плачет. Рука гладит его по голове, и он успокаивается.

… Трава шуршала, долго шуршала. Или нет? Он не знал. Он даже не понимал, что его несёт. А, может, он летит?

— Сейчас мы поиграем с тобой в ещё одну игру.

Завораживающий голос отвлекал от раздумий, гипнотизировал.

— Она тебе понравится…

Звук шагов остановился. Лео почувствовал что-то твёрдое спиной. Немного колючее. Ноги повисли, а ботинки тянули вниз, будто к магниту. Перед собой он видел волка. Зверь смотрел на него очень пристально.

— Тебе страшно? — поинтересовался волк.

Мальчик не мог ничего ответить. Да, ему было страшно. Но что-то притупляло этот страх, иначе он бы кричал и сопротивлялся.

Волк усмехнулся. Ноги мальчика оказались выше. Послышался звук одежды. Холод сзади заставил посмотреть вниз.

— Нет. Смотри на меня и только на меня.

Рука легким движением подняла голову мальчика. Копошение снизу заставляло волноваться. Мальчик начал мычать, пытаясь произнести слова.

— Чш-ш, смотри на меня и не волнуйся. Я здесь, я с тобой…

Голос затягивал, глаза гипнотизировали. Внушали странное доверие.

И вот опять непонятное чувство. Как будто он в воде, и она заполняет его.

— Ч-ш-ш… Тише… Ты же хороший мальчик. Ты должен слушаться меня.

Голос говорил нежно, без малейшего намёка на грубость. Руки были повсюду, а, может, это холод пробирался по телу, ползал змеёй, касался бархатом шеи…

Мальчик не понимал, что происходит. Он видел только волка перед собой. Слышал его дыхание на своём лице. Покачивающие движения вводили в сонное состояние.

Нос волка коснулся его щёки, а рот накрыла пасть, совершенно не похожая на неё. Он не чувствовал больших острых клыков, а язык был похож на человеческий. «Странный волк» — пронеслась мысль у мальчика.

Эти движения и чувства повторялись один за другим, образовывая круг. Мальчик не соображал, что было и что будет. Всё слилось в одно и повторялось раз за разом: нежный голос с хрипотцой над ухом, успокаивающий и зачаровывающий; морда волка; укачивающие движения; руки, скользящие по его телу…

Но тут волк остановился, рыкнул и прижался мордой в тоненькую шею. Мальчик сжался от страха, пискнул. Волк зарычал ещё сильнее, покусывая шейку. К Лео вернулось чувство страха, и он заплакал.

— Как жалко тебя покидать…

Волк лизал шею мальчика, щекотал её дыханием.

— Но надо…

Пронзительный взгляд вернулся. Но картинка расплывалась.

— Ну, не плачь. Я не убью тебя.

Палец вытер слёзы с лица ребёнка, но их место заняли новые.

— Надеюсь, мы встретимся ещё раз… Хотя это может быть и плохая встреча…

Чужие руки отпустили, и мальчик сполз вниз. Перед ним возвышался волк на двух ногах. Он достал что-то блестящее и нагнулся над мальчиком. Запястья стали свободны, но ребёнок этого не почувствовал. Волк развернулся и ушёл, только хвост и было видно.

Мальчик чувствовал себя странно. Сердце от чего-то сжималось. Он остался один. Было холодно. Но чувство усталости и сонливости победили…

***

Лео слышит какой-то звук. Громкий звук. Он пытается понять его, но он слишком спутанный.

Звук приближается. Его резко дёргают. Давят на шею. Лео мычит и опять слышит громкий звук. Он раскрывает слипшиеся глаза. Видит темноту и свет одновременно. Но чувствует себя как-то отрешённо.

— … давайте! Живее, живее!

Мальчика во что-то укутали и понесли. Он почувствовал тепло, пробирающееся сквозь холодную ткань. Сердце заколотилось.

Все что-то кричали, их перебивали сирены. Не успел он одуматься, как его уже везли на машине.

Тело болело. И где-то сзади…

— Выпей, — послышался голос женщины.

Рядом со ртом оказалось горло бутылки. Резко напала жажда, и мальчик бездумно хлебал воду, что та аж стекала по шее.

— Тише, подавишься.

Мальчик попытался вспомнить, что с ним произошло, где он, а ещё понять, кто эти люди. В голове всплывали картинки серости, черной морды волка и падения.

И он заплакал. Заплакал от безысходности и странной ситуации, от боли во всём теле, от страха.

Его гладили по голове. Он потихоньку успокоился и заснул. Проснулся уже в светлой комнате. Рядом плакала мама.

— Ма…

Женщина подняла голову, взглянув жалостливо на сына, и тут же заключила в объятии.

— Господи, Лёвочка! За что с тобой так?! Что делал этот ирод?! Я его лично задушу, если увижу! Скажи только, что ты помнишь… — женщина отпрянула от сына, вытирая слезы.

— Волк…

Мальчик сказал это так тихо, что сам не понял, что сказал.

— Что? Волк? Какой волк? — занервничала мама.

Мальчик начал потихоньку вспоминать события. Этот волк был на двух ногах.

— …олова…

— Что-что? — приблизилась женщина, нервно сминая ладонь своего сына в своей.

— Голова…

— Что значит голова волка? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Мама очень сильно нервничала. Это Лео ощущал по силе сжатия его ладони.

— Где я?

Мальчик не знал, что ещё сказать.

— Мы в больнице, не бойся. Ты вообще помнишь, что произошло?

Женщина еле сдерживалась.

— Да… — неуверенно сказал ребёнок.

Тут зашёл доктор.

— Ну, как? Очнулся?

— Очнулся! — мгновенно ответила мама.

Мужчина присел рядом с пациентом.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Не знаю…

— Доктор, он говорит, что помнит какую-то голову волка, что это может быть? — перебила их женщина.

— Голова волка? — усмехнулся доктор, удивляясь.

Мальчик перекручивал моменты из памяти, пытаясь понять, что это. И вспомнил… Его завораживающий голос отозвался эхом в голове… Его взгляд… из-под маски…

— Маска!

Это было так внезапно, что находящиеся в помещении аж подпрыгнули.

— Маска?

— Да, это не волк, это маска! — сам себя убеждал мальчик.

Нахлынуло то чувство страха и неизвестности. Он заплакал, прикрывая руками слёзы.

— Ну-ну, успокойся, теперь ты в безопасности. Полиция выйдет на след этого человека, — пытался утешить врач.

На душе стало противно. Он всё ещё не понял, что с ним произошло, но чувствовал себя грязным. Потерянным.

— Мама, я больше не люблю туман…

***

Исследования не показали ободряющего результата. Самое худшее, во что мать ребёнка до последнего отказывалась верить, оказалось правдой.

Женщина долго плакала над сыном.

Поиски похитителя не увенчались успехом.

Мальчику Лео ещё долго снился чёрный волк, скрывающийся в тумане.


End file.
